


Only You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean borrows Cas’s phone to call Charlie (‘cause he doesn’t have it). While scrolling through the contacts, Dean sees a contact labeled “❤❤❤” fit with jealousy and rage, Dean confronts Cas and calls the number and when the phone rings, he finds out who that person was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

       It was late in the evening, Dean was using Sam’s laptop to find out the location of ‘The Book of the Damned’ when suddenly the laptop notified that he had received an email from an anonymous I.P. address.

 

       It read:

       Winchester Brothers,

              I am from the Stein family but I am not on their side. They force me to do things that I do not want to do, so I figured I would give you a head’s up. I overheard my brother and father speaking of a Charlie Bradbury and I assumed that she is your friend. They plan on giving her a visit and I don’t think it’s on good terms.    

 

       As soon as Dean realized that Charlie’s life was threatened, his mind went to big brother mode. He could’t lose another friend, especially if it was Charlie.  He wanted to call her up as soon as he could. He scrolled through his contacts and clicked the call button but a voice just kept repeating the same words.

 

       “The subscriber you are calling is currently unavailable or out of coverage area. Please try your call later.”

 

       “Son of a bitch,” Dean cursed out loud.

 

       That’s when he remembered that he instructed Charlie to change her phone number every now and then but he didn’t have her new one. He tried asking Sam but he didn’t know her new number either so he just offered to go to Charlie himself. Since Sam didn’t know Charlie’s new number either, he decided to try asking Cas because he was the last one who ever spoke to her. Unfortunately, Cas was already asleep. He didn’t want to disturb that peace so Dean just let himself borrow Castiel’s phone. He went through the contacts looking for ‘Charlie’ but instead he spotted a contact labeled “ ❤❤❤”.

 

       “Who the fuck is this bitch?” Dean muttered to himself, trying not to wake Cas.

 

       Dean started imagining things. When we were in a bar there was this guy that Cas seemed to like but I didn’t really pay attention. What if Cas is cheating on me with that guy? He got really furious just thinking about it and decided to confront him. Screw his peace he thought, he wanted to know the truth.

 

       He burst into Cas’s bedroom and walked in on Cas with his messy bed hair, “Who the hell is this? I think I deserve an answer, considering **_I_ ** am your boyfriend,” he said, holding up the phone to Cas.

 

       Cas woke up, squinting his eyes at Dean, “Oh, that,” his cheeks flushed a rosy color and Dean noticed it. 

 

       “Oh that,” Dean said, mimicking him, “Yes that. Who is this bastard?!”

 

       “What are you even doing with my phone?”

 

       “Never mind what I’m doing with your phone. Who the fuck is this bastard? Don’t tell me you’re cheating on me,” he barked

 

       “Dean it’s not wha-”

 

       Dean shushed Cas before he could even complete his sentence and began calling the number. The phone rang but no one was picking up. Castiel just let the phone ring so that Dean could understand and walked towards him. A few seconds later someone picked up the phone.

 

       “Hello? Cas?” Sam asked on the other end of the line.

 

       As soon as Dean heard Sam’s voice his eyebrow’s furrowed and he looked at Cas surprised and disgusted.

 

       “You’re cheating on me with my brother?” Dean questioned 

 

       “Woah, what?” A confused Sam asked from the phone’s speakers. “Cas and I are not... We’re not.”

 

       “Okay, so explain to me why when I called the number with little hearts on it, you’re the one who picked up.”

       “Dean, this is your phone. You must have left it here in the impala,” Sam said

 

       Dean’s expression quickly went from anger to shame. He couldn’t even look at Cas in the eye. He was so embarrassed, he was looking at the ground the whole time.

 

       “So, you’re not cheating on me?” Dean asked softly.

 

       “No, I’m not, Dean. You are the only one I love and only you,” Cas said reassuringly, lifting Dean’s head.

 

       “Sorry?” Dean apologized, hoping that Castiel would forgive him for acting like such an irrational guy.

 

       “I told you Dean, it’s not what you think,” Cas said as he hung up the phone right after giving a short explanation to Sam.

 

       “So that’s an I forgive you then?” Dean asked begging for Cas to accept his apology.

 

       “Does this answer your question?” said Cas as he walked closer to Dean and leaned to press their lips together.

 

       Dean pulled away gently, “It’ll do,” he leaned in again for another kiss and his pale lips touched Cas’s soft ones. 

 

       They continued to kiss passionately and the next thing they knew they were on the bed having sex and they just let Sam be the one to protect Charlie.

 

       That was their first couple’s fight ever and they vowed never to do that again.


End file.
